overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Khal Drogo (Overlord: The Dragon Lord)
Khal Drogo, real name Takashi Dragonway, is the main protagonist of Overlord: The Dragon Lord. Appearance In his human form, Khal has the youthful appearance of a young man in his early twenties with black hair. However, when it is brushed down or becomes wet, the bangs cover his forehead and side-locks framing the sides of his face while the back extends to the middle of his forehead. His facial features are considered to be very handsome and charming with striking gold eyes and lightly tan skin described being "great". He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" which tends to make him tower over many. Due to the vigorous training he underwent growing up, Khal has a solid build with an lean but muscular and well-toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body, he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls. Due to his avatar being part of the Dragonoid race, he often radiates an extremely powerful dragon aura. 1d6561eqj ea6adc26fb78072785a7033e635c788c.png 1d563i71n e148713f0dad2663e6fb1ce66d977ce41.jpeg 1d8u1gl9l c825fb1ed88cc1d8c51b3e45a33d59f71.jpg 1d72hj0sj 8d9794bbb27313d687e571b21a8611561.jpg 1d563out1 543e35019b3682d000234daac3e9f7891.jpeg Dragonoid Form In his Dragonoid Form, Khal's appearance changes drastically as he takes on the form of a humanoid dragon. Standing at Personality Khal has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This also applies to perverted situations: after accidentally groping ****,. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Khal is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. He is often described by many as a paragon of courage and toughness that refuses to let himself be intimidated by anyone or anything while being able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Khal has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge, even going as far as to admitting it being the main reason why he even bothered invading Nazarick due to having heard that there were many strong players and NPC's within the guild. However, he was quick to grow bored after finding out that they were rather weak compared to him and even expressed his disappointment before easily defeating all the Floor Guardians and many of the players single-handedly. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a relationship with multiple women and rather enjoys it though he doesn't let it get to his head. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Khal has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Khal has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. In spite of him being able to remain calm and cool-headed in many situations, there are moments where he has found himself becoming flustered and embarrassed. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous Background Chronology Abilities and Powers As a level 100 player and being among one of the ten top-rated warriors who can use the special class, "World Guardian", Khal is immensely powerful to the point where he was ranked as one of the top three players in YGGDRASIL alongside Touch Me and one other. During the invasion of Nazarick, he and others with the World Guardian class were repelled though this was only after they were separated from one another and dealt with individually by the residents of Nazarick. Despite this, he was able to effortlessly defeat the floor guardians at once and was able fight evenly against Touch Me, even able to pressure the World Champion . Against Rubedo, it isn't exactly clear who would win in a fight though Khal has speculated that it more than likely would have ended in his defeat even in his Draconic form. Active * Palm of the Puppeteer: * Use Ki to make a target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead * Presence Search: * It was a special skill that could tell the user the numbers and difference in strength. If there was too large a level gap, be it an undead or a construct, this ability could not be used on them. But it could detect invisible presences, and was used often * Intimidation: Strikes fear into the hearts of the enemy Passive * Level Evaluation: Simply by looking at a person, Khal is able to see what their level is. * Ki Sense: * Feels signals of life in the user's surroundings. Super-Tier Magic Summons Equipment Main Other Consumable Items * Minor Healing Potion: Due to his high HP, Khal doesn't require the use of healing potions though he typically keeps several on him in the event that one of his companions might need Quotes Trivia Category:Players Category:Player Category:Player Character Category:Player Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Warrior Category:World Guardians Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Deities Category:Heteromorphic Race